


She Kissed Him...

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Best ship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: And one day, he kissed back.





	

It had happened again, the universe conspiring to make Garnet give her Future Vision to Steven once again. The big woman crouched down to give the cute kid a peck on the forehead...

Steven jumped up and put his lips where hers were, and her eyes opened in surprise as he kissed her, deep.

He floated back down with a smile, and she stared on silently.

"Oh." Garnet eventually said in surprise.


End file.
